sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Works
Hello! I'd like to welcome you to the SableSkies Wikia! This collection of pages are all concepts and ideas created by yours truly. Feel free to browse around at any of the characters, locations, or conceptual stories. The Stories The Main Project Something I've been thinking of for a while. "What kind of story would I like to read?" Of course ideas change over time, and so do the feelings, but I'd like to finish it one day. Black East A fantasy alternate reality. A blatant self-insert world. Argence A RWBY Fanverse that centers aroud the huntress in training Celina Cavell and her team; Aurelia Riore, Vesper Alice, and Nyx Astraea. A League Of Our Own Heavily inspired by Chihayafuru, but focusing on League of Legends instead of Karuta. Akiro lives a plain life in middle school. His older brother is a basketball prodigy who's been scouted by many teams, but Akiro himself has no talent or interests, living day to day. This suddenly changes when a transfer student, Ryota, joins his class and drags him into the world of online gaming through League of Legend. The two are joined by Akiro's childhood friend Emiko as they play in Ryota's family's computer café. Though he moves away in high school, the two carry on his dream of one day playing in the professional scene. The World Ends With You: Game On It’s been 5 years after the events of the original story. Takao Mizumiya is full of dreams and hopes at the young age of fifteen. He spends his days in the café, WildKat, with his idol and older brother-persona, Neku Sakuraba. Our familiar protagonist from the first story now works part-time under Hanekoma, who’s entrusted his shop to Neku and is rarely seen. Aside from taking college seriously and brewing drinks, Neku composes music in his spare time. He bequeathed his noteworthy phones to Takao, and opened up his ears to the world. On most days, Shiki Misaki, now Neku’s girlfriend, comes by to visit, as the café became the crew’s usual hangout. She is working with her friend Eri as fashion designers for their brand Mew Gatito at Cadoi City. Beat desperately studies for University exams after failing the last 2 years, and Rhyme, now 17, comes to the café after high school to see her friends. Despite the crush she’s developed towards Neku, she and Shiki are closer than ever, alongside Takao who struggles for her attention. Takao becomes sucked into Underground Shibuya after receiving a message from Joshua sent through Neku’s old phones. Much of the Underground has shifted in the previous years. Koki Kariya went rogue as a Reaper, while Uzuki Yashiro, now a senior officer, hunts her former teammate. Someone is interfering with the Game, and Joshua cannot locate the source on his own. He recruits Takao to enter the game (giving him an emergency fail-safe should he be erased) to infiltrate and find the cause from within. Alongside the other players, Takao realizes he possesses a unique Psych: The ability to summon and control Noise. He becomes partnered with an old man named Mr. Hikishoma, whose wise quips bring the two together. His Psych, Ori-Kami, allows him to use pieces of Origami to attack and perform combinations. In-game mechanics; by mixing different forms of Origami in sets of three, his next attack erases the map and has an additional effect. His three forms of Origami are the crane, the tiger, and the tortoise. His second partner is Ume Sashiki, a young calligrapher. Her Psych, Paint the World, allows her paintings to become real. In-game mechanics; her D-Pad paths are brush strokes which create different elements from the Kanji she writes, making her capable of four different elemental attacks: Slash (neutral), Fire, Ice, and Lightning. His third partner is Moriyama Hideo, a boy around his age. Once a depressed study bug who committed suicide, he views the lives of his friends and family after his death. Full of regret for his actions, Hideo resolves to return to the world of the living. His Psych, Face the Musyk, allows him to launch attacks with his violin. In-game mechanics; combining the direction of bow strokes and strings held, he can strike in different locations hyper-efficiently and eventually lead into a great soundwave that hits the entire screen. Later in the game, the original crew return to Shibuya’s Underground (with help from Mr. Hanekoma) to assist Takao. Neku retains his multiple Psych mastery he was gifted from Joshua. Shiki now controls multiple Mr. Mew’s. Beat uses a new board with his Respect Shockwave Psych, now with a wider range. Rhyme’s original Psych, Beat Bombs, are explosive sound spheres. As they detonate, Beat can ride the shockwaves to power his attacks. Treasure Planet 2 Set 4 years after the original movie, Jim Hawkins prepares for graduation from the Interstellar Academy. For his final project, he travels to the Barrens, the under town of Montressor, in hopes of finding records of John Silver, his old friend and mentor who shipped off into the unknown. Janna Smith is a Runner; a messenger for the Barrens who evades the police and delivers packages to various “customers”. While not on duty, she pickpockets common men to feed her sickly mother. She makes the mistake of stealing Jim’s Interstellar Badge, and the two find themselves in the den of a Pirate Lord. The four Pirate Lords were once a part of Flint’s crew in the Gate Days, the time whence they used the Dimension Gate on Treasure Planet to loot innumerable vessels. Jim’s father, Dravid Hawkins, was once part of Flint’s crew, unknown to both Jim and Sarah. Rather than using his share’s vast wealth to become a Pirate Lord, he found Montressor, a mining planet, and settled down there. Upon hearing the rising of the Pirate Lords, he left Jim and Sarah in hopes of settling his disputes with the Pirate Lords to protect his family. John Silver kept his own share of treasure from the exploding Treasure Planet. He drafted a new crew and a new ship, and is out exploring the worlds. He was once friends with Dravid Hawkins, but did not know Jim’s connections to him. After the two reunite, they recollect on the memories of Dravid, both during his days as a father and as a pirate. Hearing a different side of Dravid that Jim never knew about, he begins to wonder if his father did everything to protect him and Sarah. Following a harrowing escape from pirates, Jim manages to submit his research on the Pirate Lords to the Academy, now pinpointing the locations and identities of those remaining. In the end, Jim and Janna fall in love, sharing much in common after their collision. The movie ends with Dravid Hawkins returning home with Jim. Jim promises to visit Janna in the Barrens, while Silver leaves to find the last Pirate Lord, seeing the time of Pirates coming to an end. Lucian Cavell Lucian Cavell is a prodigious teenage boy living in a world far too slow for his expectations. School does nothing for him, friends mean nothing to him, and every day seemingly repeats the previous. For Lucian, the world is boring. That is, until he enters his second year of high school. Without warning, a transfer student, Iris Graystone, transforms his monotone life into a frenzied hurricane. Her excitement at everything astounds Lucian, and despite her ‘repulsive rambunctiousness’, he finds himself drawn into her magnificent pace. Along with Iris’ good friend Mia and Lucian’s acquaintances Jared and Cray, the five find themselves in a colorful world that leaves them far too busy for boredom. Later in the story, Iris reveals she is dying from an incurable disease, explaining why she missed all of freshman year. She urges her friends not to worry, and continues smiling since her time is short. Near the end of the story, she dies suddenly and without warning. Without her, the group begins to fall apart. Not wanting her last wishes going to waste, Lucian breaks out of his protective reality and brings the crew back together for one last event. In the end of the novel, Lucian and Mia visit Iris’ grave years later, now dating. Around the gravestone, beautiful flowers bloom from the earth seemingly without cause. As Lucian and Mia tell Iris their stories, they realize that their world is truly wonderful. Solstice: The Endless Winter The tale takes place on a continent divided into the four seasons. The Summer Empire reigns the northern hemisphere, while the Spring Sanctuary and the Autumn Realm take the west and east respectively, and the Winter Kingdom lies in the South. The Winter Kingdom launches an all-out attack on the other lands. The coldness of the Winter Kingdom rendered the Spring’s force of life useless. Only the Summer Empire had the heat to push back the Winter, yet they chose to remained uninvolved as an exchange of hostages to insure their impartiality left the Summer princess in the Winter’s hold, and the Winter’s first prince in the Summer lands. With the Spring conquered, the Winter Kingdom moved on to plan its next attack on the Autumn. The tale is told by multiple views by characters such as the Winter Kingdom’s second prince, Aran, who disagrees with the Winter Kingdom’s war. He ends up meeting the Summer princess, Ilya, whose unreserved personality latches the two together. Adrian, a young archer from the Autumn Realm, becomes tangled in the affairs between lands. Likewise, Evan, the Winter Kingdom’s first prince held captive in the Summer Empire, works to find a balance in power. Wiki-background|Cerivane|link=Cerivane|linktext=The city of mysteries and wonder, home to the main setting of Clock Towers. Almestis.jpg|Almestis|link=Almestis|linktext=A thriving capital city of water and fire. It's darkened skies cover the people in a state of perpetual nightfall. Magacia.jpg|Magacia|link=Magacia|linktext=An arcane city of magic and alchemy atop floating islands. The residents research the ties between alchemy and divinity.